clannadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Re: Affiliation Hi there, Lelouch. The Clannad Wiki would happily accept your affiliation request, and as such, I have added your wordmark to our main page. Feel free to use our own wordmark for cross-linking. Thanks for your interest! ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Character Navbox Hi again, I undid your recent changes to the navbox, but I figured I'd leave a note as to why. I'm not convinced removing broken links from templates such as that is necessary: notably, when characters and character groups exist, I think it's best to leave references to them available. That way, if someone decides they want to contribute, a great way of doing so would be to create a missing article. That's just how I view it, though, so if you feel there's a good reason to remove them, feel free to do so. Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there again Lelouch. Glad to see you've adopted the Wiki. I'm not really active around here anymore, but if there's anything I can do to help out, feel free to let me know. Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Layout files Heya, I've undeleted File:Welcome.png and File:Checker-16x16.svg, as they are not actually unused, but referenced from MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Wikia.css as part of the site layout and design. Just thought I'd leave a message letting you know why I restored them. Always a good idea to check for layout usage before deleting apparently unused files. Cheers, ~ vonPreu''ſ''3en Mod rights Heyo, we've met before on a few occasions. I'm currently watching the series and noticed that the wikia has no active moderators/sysops, besides yourself of course, although, you aren't all that active. Would you be willing to allow me administrator rights so I could watch over the place? I'm online virtually every day and watch over other wikias, as you can see on my profile page. I'm interested in sticking around too. Anyway, have a good one and I appreciate it if you consider. Edit: I've gone ahead and filled out an adoption request in case you're away for some time. Munchvtec (talk) 06:01, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Theme You've been away from the wikia since April of 2018 (before this, you weren't even consistently active since 2014), changing the theme like that when another bureaucrat has taken over without even saying a word is incredibly disrespectful. If you want to change something, we can talk about it before doing so. Munchvtec (talk) 20:57, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :And please don't delete images simply because they aren't being used. They can be in the future, it's easier to leave them. Munchvtec (talk) 13:13, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::We don't have to worry about space. I've seen wikias with hundreds of thousands of images. I restored some that could be used, and removed ones that shouldn't be here, like ones of bad quality. Munchvtec (talk) 16:33, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::About the theme, I wasn't a fan of the green. It made the wikia seem too upbeat for a darker series like Clannad. The color doesn't really express the series too well. That's why I prefer the current, less-upbeat theme. I don't think the current green clashes with the blue very much either, which one would probably think those two colors would. Munchvtec (talk) 16:47, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::What do you think would fit best? Munchvtec (talk) 14:44, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::That fits well enough, thank you. Munchvtec (talk) 17:09, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: Possessive Links I do disagree. I think it looks fine, and doing it that way creates a mess in source mode. Lots of unnecessary text. We are linking the name, place etc. not the possessive. If we can avoid adding completely unnecessary amounts of text, we should. Let's take a look at your example: Yōhei Sunohara's. You're adding Yōhei Sunohara|, which is 15 bytes that people will only see in source mode. You do this repeatedly, and we end up with a mess. A mess that virtually serves zero purpose. Munchvtec (talk) 15:50, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :It's harmful toward source mode. That's not subjective, even you agreed. It looking better with the 's linked is subjective. I think it looks fine. I don't see people complain about it. It's not as if it's more difficult to read or anything. You have to weigh the pros and cons, this change has one pro. A subjective pro, at that. It does more harm than good. :"The extra text/code isn't "unnecessary" if it makes the articles work better, and when there is good reason for the extra characters." :How does it make articles work better? :"If it looks good on the page, what is an extra 15 characters or so?" :15 + 15 + 15 + 15 + 15, so on and so forth. Munchvtec (talk) 17:07, July 15, 2019 (UTC) ::sigh I wish you had some other way of actually helping the wikia, instead of arguing about this. Also, I'll assume you can make use of your own words, and you didn't get stuff from here. Probably just a coincidence that you say some things nearly word-for-word, huh? ::The appearance of the source code absolutely matters. Having it as a piped link makes it more difficult for users to follow, causing a mix of the two methods across the site. It's long, unnecessarily long. Long to the point it could add hundreds of extra bytes to the source, making it difficult to pinpoint things in said source. It doesn't look good either, as we've both agreed. Is the coding simplistic? Sure, but that doesn't mean every user will know how to do it. Not having a piped link is even more simplistic, if you ask anyone. Yes, the 's is a part of the word, but nowhere is it ever stated that we need to add 15 extra bytes to change the color of two, two single bytes. As I said previously, it's not harder to read the 's without the color, it's just as simple. And it doesn't look any better or worse either way it's done. It's not something people usually even take notice of. The cons outweigh the pros, making this a bad idea. Everything about it is unnecessary. Munchvtec (talk) 18:31, July 15, 2019 (UTC) :::I would create redirects if I want to link to a single name, instead of first and surname. Read up about links on wikipedia and stop following other people. I don't know what the big deal is. You're fighting to add something that serves virtually no purpose. You're making things more difficult to grasp for an opinion, you don't realize that? You've read my messages and replied only to what you want to. I've been on wikia for years, I know what works and what doesn't. Munchvtec (talk) 10:40, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Bot scan Hello! As you requested, your wiki has been scanned to find and fix general errors. You can review the edits made by the bot . After 30 days from now, your wiki will be eligible for another scan, if you wish to submit another request. If you are interested in using the bot yourself, I encourage you to read this help page: . JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:34, July 17, 2019 (UTC)